


Schmerz

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: From friends to lovers, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Romance, Sibling Love, Yorkshire, affair, sherlock post series 3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Jahre, vier Monate und elf Tage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staub

„Das ist alles, Sir?“  
  
Der Tankwart stützt sich rechts und links an der Theke ab und kaut aggressiv auf seinem Kaugummi herum. Aus den Boxen dringt leise Radiomusik. Irgendsoein Song, den man schon viel zu oft gehört hat und der einem nichts bedeutet. Vereinzelt streifen ein paar Menschen durch die Regalreihen, blättern in Zeitschriften (die Tankstelle scheint der einzige Ort zu sein, wo man sich noch für Zeitschriften interessiert. Vielleicht weil das Gefühl, das man beim Betreten einer Tankstelle hat, mit einer Art Endzeitstimmung verbunden ist und die Menschen sich aus einer Art nostalgischer Sentimentalität wieder auf das Wesentliche besinnen wollen. Auf das, was sie von Früher kennen. Es gibt ihnen Sicherheit und irgendwie so ein beruhigendes Gefühl.)  
  
„Äh nein“, sage ich und kratze mich verlegen am Kopf, „und noch eine Packung Zigaretten.“ Der Tankwart dreht sich um und überfliegt das Regal mit seiner wurstigen Hand. „Welche dürfen’s denn sein?“  
  
Ich werfe einen Blick nach draußen zu dem schwarzen Vauxhall, der an Zapfsäule acht parkt. Eine aschgraue Silhouette darin, traurig verharrend.  
  
„Äh Pall Mall, bitte“, rufe ich und pirsche in die Regalreihe mit den Drogerieartikeln.  
  
„Die Blauen oder die Roten?“  
  
„Die Blauen!“ Ich trete zurück an die Ladentheke. „Und noch das hier“, sage ich und lege eine Packung Kondome dazu. Ich schaue dem Tankwart zu, wie er alles einscannt.  
  
„Macht dann sechsundachtzigvierzig“, sagt er und glotzt mich nüchtern an. Hier steht ein Mann vor mir, denke ich, der schon alles gesehen hat.  
  
Ich trete durch die quietschende Schiebetür hinaus und laufe mit den Einkäufen in meiner Hand zu unserem Wagen.  
  
Ich mache mir keine Hoffnung und es liegt mir auch fern ihn auszunutzen, doch wenn mich die letzten Tage eines gelehrt haben, dann dass es wichtig ist, realistisch zu bleiben.  
  
Und realistisch in dieser schweren Zeit der dumpfen Trauer ist sein unstillbarer Hunger. Ich weiß nicht, warum gerade jetzt. Doch ich weiß, dass es besser ist als sich eine hochprozentige Lösung Kokain durch die Venen zu jagen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ich fühle mich noch immer wie ein Fremder in seinem Bett. Er fühlt es auch. Er muss es fühlen. Wenn er morgens die Augen öffnet und das erste, was er sieht, mein verschlafener Blick ist. Das scheue Lächeln, das über meine Lippen huscht.  
  
Für einen Moment denke ich, es könnte alles okay sein. Doch dann wendet er sich ab. Das dünne Laken rutscht in seinen Schoß, zur Seite. Nackter Hintern, nackte Schulterblätter, nackte Haut. Er geht ins Badezimmer. Das Rauschen der Dusche überdeckt meine Zweifel, meine Angst, meine Sorge nur flüchtig. Wie ein dünner Schleier. Alles verschwimmt und wird ein bisschen blasser. Die scharfen Konturen des Alltags lösen sich auf. Gedanken schweben lose im Raum herum, lassen sich kaum mehr greifen. Das, was ist, wird zu einem was sein könnte. Und alles, was war, ist für immer verloren.  
  
Wir haben miteinander geschlafen.  
  
Ich bin noch ganz wund überall da, wo er mich berührt, geküsst und gekratzt hat. Sein raues Kinn. Zähne manchmal. Ich weiß noch, dass ich lachen musste, weil es mich vollkommen überwältigt hat. Seine Gier.  
  
Meine Gier.  
  
Und dabei ist mir überhaupt nicht nach Lachen zu Mute.  
  
Mycroft ist gestorben.  
  
Keiner hat es gewusst.  
  
Sherlock vielleicht. Aber ich bekomme aus ihm nichts raus. Er ist wie erstarrt.  
  
Worte, die plötzlich Sinn ergeben.  
  
Dr. Watson! Kümmern Sie sich gut um ihn. Versprechen Sie es mir.  
  
Ich schlage meine Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und winde mich unter der Last dieser Worte. Dem ungeahnten Gewicht, das plötzlich über mich hereinbricht wie tausend Tonnen Wasser.  
  
Er kommt zurück zu mir ins Zimmer. Nackt. Steht einen Moment nur so da. Das warme Sonnenlicht schneidet sich an den scharfen Kanten seines Körpers. Beckenknochen, Muskeln, Ellbogen. Die Fäuste geballt. Ich halte einen Moment die Luft an.  
  
„Kann ich...“, frage ich mit dünner Stimme. Der Schlaf kratzt noch an meiner Kehle. Die Schwere der letzten Tage lässt meine Worte schwach und mutlos klingen, kaum mehr als ein Staubkorn, das durch die Luft wirbelt, „irgendwas tun?“  
  
„Du musst dich fertig machen, wir müssen los.“  
  
„Sicher.“  
  
An dem Tag, an dem es geschah, war es vierzehn Grad warm, ein feiner Sprühregen legte sich über die Stadt wie ein Schleier. Mrs. Hudson musste mich im Krankenhaus anrufen.  
  
„Wissen Sie es denn gar nicht, John?“  
  
„Was weiß ich nicht?“  
  
Ich schlucke schwer, als ich Sherlock am Fenster stehen sehe. Die Schultern straff, der Kopf gerade, der Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Ich wische mir über das regennasse Gesicht und lege meinen Anorak ab.  
  
Seine Worte.  
  
Kümmern Sie sich um ihn.  
  
„Sherl?“  
  
Es zerreißt mir fast das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich gerechnet habe. Einem Orkan. Tausende von Blättern, Dokumenten, Zeitungsschnipseln, die durch die Gegend wirbeln. Aufgewühltem Staub. Seinem leblosen ausgehungerten Körper am Boden, daneben die Spritze, die ich immer nur gesucht, aber niemals gefunden habe.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung, Sherl?“  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Hätte Sherlock eine Überdosis genommen, würde ich ihn wiederbeleben. Ich würde mich neben ihm auf den Fußboden hocken und die Hand auf seine Stirn legen.  
  
Doch das. Diese lähmende Ruhe macht mich völlig hilflos.  
  
Ich lasse meinen Blick flüchtig durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen. Suche nach möglichem Besteck. Anzeichen. Er schweift über den vollgekramten Schreibtisch, fegt durch die Vorhänge, überfliegt den Boden, den Couchtisch, das Sofa.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Ich wünsche mir beinahe etwas zu finden, denn dann wüsste ich zumindest, was zu tun ist.  
  
„Willst du darüber reden?“  
  
Sherlock ist vollkommen in sich selbst versunken, so als wäre er gar nicht wirklich da. Sein Gesicht nur eine Maske des stoisch ertragenen Schmerzes. So etwas habe ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen. Inbrunst, Feuer, die scharfen Felsen, an denen sich die kalten Brandungswellen schneiden. Das ist Sherlock. Nicht die Pusteblume, die sich zaghaft im Wind bewegt, kurz bevor der Sturm übers Land fegt und alles mit sich reißt.  
  
„Ich mache mir was zu essen, willst du auch?“, frage ich später. Dinge, die man eben so sagt. Unbeholfene Versuche, gestockter Atem, den Impuls die Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen und dennoch davor zurückschreckend.  
  
Ich erhalte keine Antwort. Er sitzt nur da, stocksteif in seinem Sessel und starrt ins Leere. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er merkt, dass ich da bin.  
  
Der Tee dampft neben ihm auf dem Beistelltisch. Ich mache Feuer und lege eine Decke um seine angespannten, harten Schultern, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht unnötig zu reizen.  
  
„Soll ich bleiben?“, frage ich sanft. Natürlich bleibe ich. Unnötig das zu fragen. Ein Nein hätte ich ohnehin nicht akzeptiert. Ein kehliges Keuchen entfleucht seinen geöffneten Lippen. Schwer das als Antwort zu werten. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihm vorgeht. Er sagte einmal, sein Kopf wäre wie eine Festplatte. Und heute Abend ist diese Festplatte abgestürzt.  
  
Ich ziehe mich zurück in eine Nische und wähle Marys Nummer.  
  
„Ich werde ein paar Tage hier bleiben“, sage ich mit gedämpfter Stimme ins Telefon. „Er steht völlig neben sich.“ Ich werfe einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Er sitzt regungslos im schummrigen Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Die knochigen blassen Hände liegen schlaff links und rechts neben ihm auf den Lehnen des Sessels. Er hat die Augen geschlossen. Schwer zu sagen, ob er mich hört.  
  
„Wie kann es sein“, fauche ich im Flüsterton. „Wie kann es sein, dass ich es nicht wusste!“ Ich fahre mir hilflos durch die Haare, mache mir Vorwürfe. Dieser Tage habe ich das Gefühl überall zu sein und nirgendwo richtig. Mary ist nicht wirklich erfreut, dass ich ein paar Tage wegbleibe. Henry ist gerade in seiner Trotzphase. Es ist schwer ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Im Hintergrund höre ich das Scheppern von Geschirr, Kindergebrüll. Mary legt die Hand auf den Hörer und ruft in die Küche, ich höre es am Hall ihrer Stimme.  
  
„Gib ihm einen Kuss von mir“, flüstere ich irgendwo in dem staubigen Winkel zwischen dem Badezimmer und der offenstehenden Schlafzimmertür.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen.“  
  
Mit Mary läuft es nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht. Der Sex wird immer seltener, immer härter, immer abgehackter, so als bestehe überhaupt keine Verbindung mehr zwischen uns. Oft tun wir es nur noch aus Verlegenheit oder Pflichtgefühl. Am Ende von einem Streit, in der Hoffnung, im Körperlichen etwas zu finden, das wir schon längst verloren haben. Doch egal, wie sehr wir uns bemühen, egal, wie sehr ich es will, es lässt sich einfach nicht mehr ganz greifen. Aber, denke ich und gieße mir einen Scotch ein, vielleicht will ich es ja nur nicht mehr. Ich sinke seufzend in meinen Sessel und drehe das Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in meiner Hand. Sherlock ist im Badezimmer. Abgesehen vom Knistern und Knacken des Kaminfeuers höre ich keinen Mucks. Putzt er sich die Zähne? Liegt er in der Badewanne? Wird das Wasser kalt? Sollte ich nach ihm sehen? Fragen, die man sich plötzlich stellt.  
  
Ich nippe an meinem Scotch. Die malzige Flüssigkeit rinnt mir die Kehle runter und wärmt mich von innen. Ein behagliches Gefühl. Wahrscheinlich das behaglichste seit langem. Ich stöhne und halte mir den Kopf. Es ist schwierig zu erahnen, wie er sich fühlen muss, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wie ich mich selbst fühle.  
  
„Kommst du. Ins Bett?“  
  
Er steht plötzlich neben mir. Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken auf. Der ungewohnte Klang seiner Stimme und da wird mir klar, dass es die ersten Worte sind, die er an diesem Tag an mich richtet. Ich bin so baff, dass mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Wie könnte ich auch nicht?  
  
„Natürlich“, sage ich wie gebannt von meinem Sessel aus. Er schaut mich an. Das Hemd halb geöffnet, die Locken an den Spitzen nass.    
  
„Gut.“ Er geht in sein Schlafzimmer. Ich sinke tiefer in meinen Sessel. Nicht sicher, was da gerade geschehen ist.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergeht. Ein paar Minuten vielleicht. Vielleicht auch eine halbe Stunde. Mein Herz pocht. Die Gedanken rasen. Ich nehme einen zu kräftigen Schluck von meinem Whiskey und verschlucke mich fast an dem beißenden Schmerz in meiner Kehle.  
  
  
„Also… willst du jetzt drüber reden?“, frage ich vorsichtig. Die Decke raschelt, als ich mich zu ihm lege. So unschlüssig, so unvollendet, so inne haltend in meinen Bewegungen.  
  
Sein Körper ist warm unter der Decke. Ich höre ihn rascheln, in der Dunkelheit atmend. Er scheint kein Problem mit Nähe zu haben, anders als gedacht, vermutet und insgeheim vielleicht sogar gehofft. Ich weiß nicht, was er da tut, als seine Hand unter mein T-Shirt schleicht. Ich liege ihm schweratmend gegenüber. Sein Blick ist hoffnungsvoll, im hellen Mondlicht sogar noch ein bisschen jünger, naiver. Die Haut milchig und glatt. Ich schließe die Augen und atme die Luft zwischen uns zittrig ein. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann“, höre ich mich sagen, ohne mich seiner tastenden Hand zu entziehen.  
  
Er kriecht über mich, drängt besitzergreifend sein knochiges langes Bein zwischen meine Oberschenkel. „Mmh“, mache ich und gaffe gierig über seine Schulter hinweg in die Dunkelheit. „Sherlock, was machst du da“, seufze ich und schließe die Augen. Ich spüre seinen nassen Penis irgendwo in dem Gewühl aus Beinen und Boxershorts und schwerer Bettwäsche. Meine Hand, die um ihn greift. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so ist. Dass es so ablaufen würde. Nicht in meinen wildesten Fantasien. Fantasien, von denen mir erst jetzt klar wird, dass ich sie hatte.  
  
„Sherl“, keuche ich in das weiche Nest seiner Haare, ganz benommen von dem herben Schwall erdigen Duftes, den ich gierig in meinen Körper atme. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich strecke meine Hand aus, wie ein Ertrinkender. Führe unter der Decke gewohnte Bewegungen aus und doch ganz anders.  
  
Ganz anders, denke ich fiebrig und sinke tiefer in die Kissen, fast unter der Decke. Mit ihm. „Hhh…“, mache ich. Seine harten Hände sind überall. Bohren sich wühlend, tastend, suchend in mein Fleisch. „Wir können nicht“, höre ich mich noch immer seufzen und es ist so absurd, weil es so offensichtlich ist, dass wir es doch können. Alles, was wir uns jahrelang verboten haben, wahrscheinlich aus völlig unterschiedlichen Gründen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist, vermutlich nicht.  
  
Es sei durchaus normal in Trauerfällen mit sexueller Erregung zu reagieren. Die Hinterbliebenen stünden unter Schock, reagieren überreizt, desorientiert, verhungern. Für manche sei Trost nur noch im Körperlichen erfahrbar. Das habe ich mal irgendwo gelesen und es schnaubend abgetan. Doch das war bevor…  
  
„Jesus!“ Ich stoße heiße Luft aus. Irgendwo hinter dem Nebel meiner Lust arbeitet mein Verstand, sagt mir, dass das nicht richtig ist, dass ich zu gierig bin. Zu gierig wofür?  
  
Meine Hände streifen über seinen Körper. Ertasten harte Muskeln, Schulterblätter, greifen in seinen durchgebogenen Rücken.  
  
_ Es ist nicht richtig, _seufze ich in sein Ohr. Dünnes, nutzloses Gefasel.  
  
_Ich liebe dich,_ nuschelt er in meinen Hals. Nasser Atem und heiße Tränen mischen sich darunter. Es könnte ein Atemzug gewesen sein. Oder ein heiseres Schluchzen. Aber niemals diese Worte. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Niemals diese Worte… Seine Finger bohren sich in meinen Rücken. Er beißt mir in die Schulter, als er kommt. Heiß und klebrig läuft es mir über die Haut. Ein aufregendes Gefühl.  
  
Ich atme schwer in seine Haare. „Es tut mir leid“, höre ich mich aus den falschen Gründen schnaufen. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Und dann halten wir uns nur noch. Hände in Locken vergraben. Meine Beine um seine kantige Hüfte geschlungen. Bauch atmet gegen Bauch. Beckenknochen bohren sich in Haut. Atem vermischt sich. Herzen schlagen sich wund.  
  
  
*

  
Ich bilde mir ein, dass es nichts mit mir zu tun hat. Doch es hat alles mit mir zu tun.  
  
  
*

 

Erste Phase. Verdrängung. Lestrade will es nicht ganz glauben, als er ihn sieht. In der stürmischen Nacht und mit dem fahlen Strahl der Taschenlampe auf ihn gerichtet wirkt er wie ein Gespenst. Das vom Sex weiche formlose Haar von Windböen zerzaust.  
  
„Sherlock, was machen Sie denn hier!“  
  
Ich schaue Lestrade in die fragenden Augen und ziehe mein bestes _Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten-_ Gesicht.  
  
Als Sherlock von dem Dreifachmord in Bermondsey in seinem Newsticker erfuhr, ist er sofort aufgesprungen, während es mich noch schüttelte von der Welle der Erkenntnis, die durch mich hindurchschwappte und alles mit sich riss. „Zieh dich an, John, wir müssen los!“  
  
„Was? Wohin denn?“  
  
„Es gibt Arbeit!“  
  
  
„Lassen Sie ihn einfach, lassen Sie ihn arbeiten“, höre ich mich nun raunen und schniefe gegen das nasskalte Wetter an. „Gut, okay.“ Lestrade macht eine verwirrte Miene und schlürft aus seinem Becher. „Wollen Sie auch?“ Er wendet sich an den Tisch mit den bereitstehenden Thermoskannen. Noch ehe ich antworten kann, drückt er mir einen Becher Kaffee in die Hand. Ich nehme geistesabwesend einen Schluck, den Blick auf Sherlock gerichtet, und verbrühe mir die Zunge. „Gut“, sage ich und verziehe das Gesicht. „Gut!“  
  
Jemand anderes als ich würde den Unterschied kaum merken.  
  
Er ist genauso unausstehlich wie immer: bellt Lestrades Leute an, faselt Unverständliches.  
  
„Der Täter hatte Herpes“, nuschelt er in seinen aufgestellten Mantelkragen und kratzt etwas vom Dielenfußboden.  
  
„Ja, klar“, lacht Anderson mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen lehnend. Lachend und vollbärtig auf Sherlock herabblickend. Es ist seine beste Pose. Und – seine einzige.  
  
„Sehen Sie!“, faucht Sherlock und hält das durchsichtige Pflaster mit einer Pinzette gegen das Licht. „Er muss es im Kampf mit dem Opfer verloren haben. Vielleicht hat sie ihm die Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen!“  
  
Doch auf mich wirkt er unfokussiert, schüttelt öfter den Kopf, als würde eine Fliege um ihn herumschwirren, kaum fähig einen Gedanken bei sich zu behalten.  
  
„Sherlock, Sherl, lass uns gehen“, versuche ich es sanft, als die Sonne ihre ersten fahlen Strahlen über die Häuserdächer von Bermondsey wirft.

„Hörn Sie, Sherlock! Wir kommen hier auch allein klar!“, versucht es Lestrade gutmütig. Die Müdigkeit nagt an ihm. Kaffee und sein staubgrauer Trenchcoat halten ihn geradeso noch aufrecht. Das Team von der Spurensicherung packt bereits seinen Kram zusammen. Sherlock hockt noch immer vor der Leiche, die Fingerspitzen zusammengelegt, nervös gegen seine wachsbleichen Lippen tippend, der Gesichtsausdruck verhärtet. Die Bestatter betreten den Raum, der einmal ein Wohnzimmer war, um die Leiche der kleinen Madeleine abzuholen. Es ist seltsam, wie noch immer der Geruch von gelebtem Leben in der Luft hängt. Tee, überquellenden Mülleimern und jene ganz eigene Note von Schweiß und Weichspüler, die in jedem Haushalt unterschiedlich ist.  
  
„Sherl?“  
  
„Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen.“  
  
Ich lege meine Hand sachte auf seine steife Schulter. Er schüttelt sie ab und brüllt in den dunstigen Raum: „ICH KANN JETZT NICHT GEHEN!“  
  
Er springt auf und erschrocken über sich selbst glotzt er uns in die Augen. Augenpaare schauen auf.  
  
„Komm schon“, sage ich sanft, „komm schon, lass uns gehen.“  
  
  
Zuhause in unserem Wohnzimmer, in dem es nach Tee und Weichspüler und von der gleißenden Vormittagssonne erwärmten Dielen riecht, wirbelt Sherlock aufgebracht durch den Raum. Tränen des Zorns schießen ihm in die übermüdeten Augen. „Lass mich, John.“ – „Komm schon, Sherlock, du brauchst etwas Ruhe.“ Sherlock stößt mich von sich, als ich nach ihm fasse, und brüllt: „Ich muss ihm doch helfen!“  
  
Erschrocken halten wir inne. Mein Griff um seine Oberarme verhärtet sich. „Komm her“, fasele ich fast ohne Stimme. „Komm her“, höre ich mich auf seine Lippen säuseln. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an der Erschöpfung liegt oder ob er irgendetwas eingesehen hat, aber langsam gibt er mir nach.  
  
Später die SMS von Lestrade. Ich nehme das leuchtende Handy vom Nachttisch und lese die Nachricht. „Es ist Lestrade“, sage ich. „Sie haben ihn.“ Ich höre ihn hinter mir brummen, während ich weiter lese. „Es war der Vater. Mein Gott...“

Seine Stimme ist gedämpft, als er in das aufgebauschte Kissen spricht, sein warmer Atem streift meine nackten Schultern. „Hatte er Herpes?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mitten in der Nacht werde ich von einem lauten Scheppern aus der Küche wach. Sherlock, ist mein erster Gedanke, noch bevor mir bewusst wird, dass ich in einem fremden Bett liege. Ich streife meine Boxershorts über und haste hinaus Richtung Küche.  
  
„Sherlock“, rufe ich! Doch es gibt kein Durchdringen. Er hantiert mit einem scharfen Küchenmesser, Blut tropft auf den Boden. „Was machst du da, um Himmels willen, gib das her“, rufe ich ein bisschen zu grob. Ich will nach dem Messer in seiner Hand greifen, doch er entzieht sich mir zornig. „Ich will mir was zu essen machen“, brüllt er. Der silberblaue Morgenmantel ist mit einem losen Knoten um seinen nackten Körper gebunden und löst sich während unseres heftigen Gerangels.  
  
„Sherlock, hör auf, du blutest doch!“ Mit einem geschickten Griff um sein Handgelenk bringe ich ihn dazu seinen Griff um das Messer zu lösen. Ich nehme es aus seiner Hand und lege es zur Seite. „Zeig mal her!“ Er hält die linke Hand zittrig an seinen Mund und saugt an seinem Daumenballen.  
  
„Das sollte geklammert werden“, seufze ich, als ich seine Hand nehme und die Wunde begutachte. „Setz dich mal.“  
  
Ich schalte die Lampe über dem Tisch an und gehe an den Apothekerschrank im Badezimmer. Gewohnte Handgriffe. Die Minuten, die ich daraufhin im fahlen Schein der Lampe über dem Küchentisch gebeugt sitze und seine Wunde versorge, zeugen von einer seltsamen Vertrautheit, wenn nicht sogar Intimität. Mit leerem Blick schaut er mir dabei zu, zuckt nicht einmal, als ich die Klammern setze. Und als ich ihn am nächsten Morgen darauf anspreche, kann er sich nicht einmal mehr an den Vorfall erinnern. So als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ich habe schon öfter vermutet, dass er schlafwandelt. Es waren harmlose Ereignisse. Ein Schweif seines Morgenmantels am Rande meines Bewusstseins, ein Schatten in meinem Schlafzimmer. Kalte Füße und harte Ellbogen, die versuchen zu mir unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen. Doch was vorher nur harmlose Spekulation war, wird nun zu trauriger Gewissheit.


	2. Asche

Sherlock sitzt vorne neben seinem Vater und seiner Mutter. Ich selber sitze weiter hinten in den Reihen. Von hier aus kann ich sein steinhartes Gesicht beobachten. Die weichen Lippen zu einer geschwungenen Linie aufeinander gepresst, als der Organist seine Finger auf die Tasten legt und uns mit seinen schweren, betonartigen Klängen der Trauer in einen Zustand dumpfer Ergriffenheit versetzt. Abgeschieden in unserer Trauer und Gewissheit nur in dem gemeinschaftlich erlittenen Schmerz findend. Hin und wieder ein hartes Schlucken. Der kantige Adamsapfel im gleißenden Licht der spätnachmittaglichen Sonne, das oben durch die Fenster der kleinen Pfarrkirche dringt.

Sherlock wollte nur mich dabei haben.

„Nur du, John“, hat er gesagt. Und ich habe ihn angeschaut, ein bisschen verwundert vielleicht, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso.

„Ok“, habe ich gesagt und mich selbst damit überrascht.

 

Es ist eine geschmackvolle Zeremonie im Kreise der Familie. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie hoch genau Mycrofts Position innerhalb der britischen Regierung war, doch seine Familie beanspruchte ihn für sich. Er soll in Yorkshire beerdigt werden, dort wo er geboren wurde und dort, wo seine Eltern einmal liegen sollen. Und Sherlock… wenn es einmal soweit ist. Ich schlucke schwer und schniefe die brennenden Tränen weg, die sich am Rande meines Bewusstseins sammeln.

Sherlock beißt sich durch die Zeremonie. Die Augen seiner Mutter starr geradeaus gerichtet, der Vater mit bebenden Lippen nach Luft schnappend. Ich kenne hier kaum jemanden. Es sind bestimmt vierzig Leute anwesend. Keinen davon habe ich jemals gesehen. Ein knittriger hagerer Mann mit Lippenstift und einem schwarzen Schleier vor dem Gesicht kommt mir wie ein alter Bekannter vor. Das muss Onkel Rudy sein. All diese Namen, die man schon mal gehört hat, werden jetzt zu in stummer Trauer verzogenen mumienhaften Gesichtern.

 

Ein lauer Wind fegt über Yorkshire. Jene hügelige Graslandschaft wie man sie früher mit Tusche auf Papier gemalt hat, schmalen Bächen, hier und da kleinen Häusern, Cottages, mit ihren grauen Steinmauern und tief hängenden Reetdächern. Es wäre der ideale Ort zum Durchatmen, wenn der Anlass uns nicht allen die Luft abschnüren würde. Ich kapsele mich etwas ab. Mit einer Hand in der Tasche meiner Anzughose, mit der anderen einen Blumenstrauß umklammernd, stehe ich im Schatten einer knorrigen alten Eiche und beobachte, wie er die Beileidsbekundungen über sich ergehen lässt. Hände werden geschüttelt. Ein paar tätscheln ihm aus Verlegenheit den Oberarm. Seine Miene bleibt immer die gleiche. Eine starre Maske stumm erlittenen Schmerzes.

Ein paar Gäste seilen sich ab, steigen in die geparkten Wagen, machen sich auf dem Weg zu dem Haus seiner Eltern, wo das Traueressen stattfinden soll. Er ist wütend. Ich kann es von hier aus sehen. Seine Mutter fasst ihm noch einmal ins Kreuz und läuft mit seinem Vater vor zum Friedhofstor. Verschwiegen und verbunden in ihrem gemeinsam erlittenen Schmerz. Er bleibt allein zurück. Traurig, gefasst, die lange gerade Gestalt im Wind etwas gekrümmt. In seinem schwarzen Smoking so verloren. Die Fliege so eng um seinen langen Hals, sie muss ihm alles abschnüren.

Ich laufe über die unebene Wiese auf ihn zu. Und es ist, als unsere Blicke sich treffen, dass in ihm etwas aufzubrechen scheint. Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihn und drücke ihn fest an mich. Wir halten uns gegenseitig. Sein steinharter, gerader Körper hat plötzlich etwas so Weiches, Kindliches, dass auch in mir etwas aufbricht. „Hey, ist okay“, säusele ich und greife in seine Haare.

Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, als sein Atem meinen Hals streift. Ein Ächzen wird aus einer Kehle gestoßen und wabert durch unsere Erinnerung. Das Echo einer schlaflosen Nacht. Hände, Kehlkopf, durchgebogener Rücken. Zur falschen Zeit und doch nie richtiger.

„Ich habe alles falsch gemacht“, nuschelt er mit gedämpfter Stimme in meine Schulter und seine harten Finger bohren sich noch etwas fester in meinen Anzugstoff. Ein Schmerz, der sich aushalten lässt. Seine Stimme ist kaum wirklich da. Ein gedämpfter Ton in der Höhle meiner Schulter. So wie ich sie noch nie von ihm gehört hab. Menschlich, warm, fast ein Wimmern.

„Nein, nein, hast du nicht.“ Ich streiche durch seine Haare in einem dummen Versuch ihn zu trösten.

„Du weißt nicht, was ich getan habe.“ Er reißt sich von mir los und taumelt mit nassen Augen durch die Gegend.

„Sherlock“, rufe ich in einem Versuch zu ihm durchzudringen. „Jetzt hör mir zu!“

Militärische Schärfe. Manchmal hilft es. Gibt Halt, da wo jeder Halt verloren geht. Sherlock starrt mich erschrocken an. Die Augen aufgerissen und wild und wach und voller Leben an diesem tonlosen grauen Tag.

„Dass dein Bruder gestorben ist, ist NICHT deine Schuld!“

„Du weißt gar nichts!“, ruft er mit feuchter Aussprache.

Selbsthass, Wut, Verzweiflung. Ich bin damit vertraut. Ich habe beide Elternteile verloren. Mein Vater starb im Falklandkrieg 1982, meine Mutter an Lungenkrebs einige Jahre später. Harry und ich, gerade mal junge Erwachsene, waren auf uns allein gestellt. Doch anstatt uns zusammenzuraufen, haben wir uns in einen Groll hineingesteigert, der wie eine Axt in die Kerbe unseres immer schon angeschlagenem geschwisterlichen Verhältnisses schlug. Es hatte mit dem mit Hypotheken belasteten Haus in Hertfordshire zu tun, das ich verkaufen und sie behalten wollte. Erbschaftsstreitigkeiten, von denen man immer dachte, man wäre gegen sie immun.

Ich werde ihr später eine SMS schreiben und fragen, wie es ihr geht.

 

„Du hast Recht!“, höre ich mich jetzt ratlos japsen. „Ich weiß gar nichts, weil du nicht mit mir sprichst!“

Er schaut mich an. Sackt etwas in sich zusammen. Der Blick gleitet suchend über den Boden. Ein Schweif kristallklaren Blaus vor dem sich aufblähenden Grau der tief hängenden Wolkendecke. Ein paar letzte Sonnenstrahlen brechen hier und da durch sie hindurch und streichen über die dunkelgrünen Hügel von Yorkshire.

„Rede mit mir, Sherlock, verdammt!“, flehe ich ihn an. Sherlock presst die Lippen aufeinander, der Blick bohrend ins Nichts gerichtet. „Nicht jetzt!“, sagt er mit harter, tonloser Stimme. Und ich denke schon, er hat zu seiner alten Schärfe zurückgefunden, als sie im nächsten Augenblick bricht und zerschellt wie ein Kutter in der Brandung. „Ich kann nicht.“ Sein hilfesuchender Blick gleitet zu mir, tastet nach mir, greift in mich hinein. Ich nehme seine Hand in meine und halte sie fest. Ich weiß an mehr würde er im Moment zerbrechen. „Schon gut, Sherlock, schon gut. Erzähl es mir einfach, wenn du soweit bist.“

„Und wenn ich niemals soweit bin?“

„Dann ist das eben so“, sage ich sanft und lege den Strauß Blumen, weiße Nelken, auf das Grab von Mycroft Holmes. Möge er in Frieden ruhen. Wir stehen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und schauen auf das Grab. „Er hatte immer Angst vor Großvater“, sagt er nüchtern. Mein Blick fällt auf den Grabstein gleich neben dem von Mycroft. _Hier liegt William Sherrinford – Ehemann und Vater. 1895 bis 1974._

Sherlocks Stimme ist belegt, seine Lippen zittern, als ihm die Worte, die er sagen will, in der Kehle stecken bleiben. Regen liegt in der Luft. „Na komm“, sage ich und lege meine Hand sachte auf seinen Rücken. Die ersten Tropfen fallen vom Himmel, als wir das windschiefe Friedhofstor erreichen. Unser Wagen ist der einzige, der noch auf dem schmalen Pflastersteinweg vor den Friedhofsmauern parkt. Ein schwarzer Leihwagen, mit dem wir größtenteils schweigend von London hier herauf gefahren sind. Sherlock rutscht entkräftet auf den Beifahrersitz und versinkt in Gedanken. Der intensive Neuwagengeruch von frischem Leder und Duftbaum verpestet die reine Landluft und bringt Lärm und Unruhe in eine Stille, die sich kaum ertragen lässt.

Ich drehe den Zündschlüssel um. Der Wagen ist gestartet, das Navi eingestellt, der Motor brummt. Einen stillen Moment sitzen wir nur so da. Die Scheibenwischer quietschen auf der kaum nassen Frontscheibe. Ich halte das Lenkrad mit beiden Händen umklammert. „Bereit?“, frage ich mit einem Kratzen im Hals. Er nickt. Kaum merklich. Aber irgendwann lernt man seine reduzierte, abgeschnittene Körpersprache zu verstehen.

 

*

 

Nach dem Traueressen steht er still in einer Nische und starrt vor sich hin. Das Wohnzimmer ist voller Menschen. Sie unterhalten sich in gedämpftem Plauderton, lachen hin und wieder, erzählen sich die typischen Anekdoten. Weißt du noch damals, als… Sie fangen alle gleich an. Ich helfe, wo ich kann, sammle Teller ein, trage sie in die Küche, wo es nach Kaffee und kalter Sahne riecht. Ich mache den Abwasch, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst tun soll.

„Ach, John, das ist doch nicht nötig!“, sagt seine Mutter entkräftet. Diese Frau, die ich als so stark und impulsiv erlebt habe, jetzt gebrochen und nutzlos in ihrem eigenen Haus.

„Nein, ist schon gut, ich mach das gerne.“

Violet nimmt ein kariertes Tea Towel und beginnt das nasse Geschirr, das ich in das Gestell neben der Spüle stelle, trocken zu wischen. Es dämmert mir langsam, dass sie das vielleicht braucht. Sie wirkt auf mich wie eine Frau, der es nicht leicht fällt, sich den Umständen zu ergeben.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe mir immer jemanden wie Sie für meinen Jungen gewünscht.“

Das kam unerwartet. Ich lasse den Porzellanteller in das trübe Spülwasser sinken und starre schweratmend vor mich hin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Üblicherweise fangen meine Sätze an dieser Stelle mit Ich bin nicht… an, aber so leicht lässt sich das jetzt auch nicht mehr sagen.

Es wäre eine eiskalte Lüge. Und ich werde den Teufel tun, die Frau, die gerade ihren ältesten Sohn verloren hat, mit einer dreckigen Lüge zu beleidigen. „Er verdient ein bisschen Glück, wissen Sie…“ Violet stellt das Geschirr in den Hängeschrank hinter mir, ich verdrücke mir schniefend eine Träne. „Ja!“, sage ich und wische mir mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. Weiß Gott, das tut er.

 

*

 

Ich finde ihn oben in seinem alten Zimmer. Mit angehaltenem Atem bin ich durch das Haus geschlichen, auf der Suche nach ihm. Unten die plaudernden Gäste, Onkel Rudy mit verschmierter Wimperntusche, Mr. Holmes, der in seinem Sessel sitzt und schweigend vor sich hin starrt. Hin und wieder geht ein Grummeln von ihm aus, ein leises Kopfschütteln. Er wirkt so hilflos, wie er da sitzt. Umgeben von Menschen und doch ganz allein.

Hier oben ist es ganz still. Sherlock liegt auf seinem alten Bett und atmet. Die Fliege gelockert um seinen Hals, ein paar Knöpfe geöffnet. Die Beine etwas zu lang für das alte Jugendbett.

Kaum auszumalen, was diese Wände schon alles miterlebt haben müssen. Kinderlachen, alberne Streitereien, die ersten schiefen Töne auf der Violine, Mycroft, der sich immerzu beklagt. Ich muss leise darüber lachen.

Er erwacht aus einer Art Starre.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht“, sage ich leise und sinke zu ihm aufs Bett. Die Matratze gibt ächzend unter mir nach.

„Ich habs nicht mehr ertragen. Das Geschirrgeklimper. Diese ganzen Geschichten!“ Seine Stimme ist so tief und brüchig, wie das Grollen eines Donners in der Ferne.

„Ich weiß.“ Eine Weile starren wir nur so vor uns hin.

„Er hatte einen Hirntumor, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

Es ist eine Frage, aber ich verharre schweigend. Eine Antwort ist nicht nötig.

„Ein so genialer Kopf wie er und dann hat er einen Hirntumor!“, Sherlock verschluckt sich an seinem Lachen und seinen Tränen. Der Satz kommt ihm schwer über die Lippen und ist gleichzeitig eine Erleichterung.

„Ja, ich weiß“, sage ich hilflos.

Sherlock zieht die Luft scharf ein, sammelt sich einen Moment. Die Hände schlaff auf Bauch und Oberschenkel abgelegt. Diese schönen, starken Hände, die immerzu grübeln und fuchteln und greifen und zeigen, jetzt leer und nutzlos in seinem Schoß. Ich greife eine davon, damit sie nicht mehr ganz so leer ist und halte sie fester als beabsichtigt. Sein überraschter Blick. „Ich hätte nicht mit dir schlafen dürfen.“ Die Worte kommen wie ein Flüstern aus seinem Mund. Er flüstert kaum. Das meiste, was er sagt, sagt er mit einer Schärfe und Entschlossenheit, die ihresgleichen sucht. Jeder Satz sticht. Jedes Wort ist zuviel und dennoch nötig.

„Ja, aber weißt du, da gehören immer zwei zu.“ Ich betrachte ihn. Sein fahles Gesicht, hager und eingefallen im Licht der tief stehenden Sonne, seine Hand in meinem Schoß. Ich lege mich zu ihm. Die Matratze knarrt und ächzt unter meinen schwerfälligen Bewegungen.

„Du musst da nicht mehr runter gehen, wenn du nicht willst“, flüstere ich. Schweigend liegen wir uns gegenüber und verlieren uns in einsamer Betrachtung dessen was der andere ist und was der andere sein könnte, jeder für sich und doch gemeinsam.

Unsere Finger spielen miteinander, sachte auf dem verblichenen Blumenmuster der Bettbezüge.

Wir küssen uns. Leidenschaftlich. Die Hände im Gesicht des anderen. Gesäuselte Worte. „Ist das okay?“ – „Ja.“ Unsere schnaufenden Münder, unsere wühlenden Hände und so laut, dass ich kurz befürchte, dass man es bis unten hören kann.

Ich drücke seinen Kopf an meine Brust. Er hält sich an mir fest, weint ein bisschen, schläft irgendwann unter meinem hilflosen Gefasel ein. „Ist okay. ... Ist okay.“ Ich grabe in dem Schwarz seiner Locken. Bald geht die Sonne unter, wirft ihre letzten Strahlen durch die aufbrechende Wolkendecke. Wir liegen im gedämpften Licht der Dämmerung und reden. Lose Konversation, die sich zu einem ernsten Gespräch entwickelt.

„Hatte er mal jemanden?“

„Hm?“

„Mycroft! War er sein ganzes Leben lang allein?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube schon.“

„Ist das nicht schrecklich? Zu sterben, ohne jemals erfahren zu haben, was Liebe ist?“

Sherlock knurrt unter meiner in seinen Haaren wühlenden Hand. „Ich glaube, dass er nie jemanden hatte. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er nicht wusste, was Liebe ist.“

„Hh.“ Ich denke kurz darüber nach und dann fällt mir etwas ganz anderes ein.

„Damals, als du im Sterben lagst“, beginne ich zögerlich, „stand ich mit ihm im Flur vor deinem Krankenzimmer. Du lagst bewusstlos in deinem Bett. All diese Klebeelektroden auf deiner Brust…“ Ich schlucke. Die Erinnerung daran bereitet mir noch immer Schmerzen. „Er schien so in Sorge um dich. Beinahe wie ein richtiger Mensch.“

 Er lächelt traurig. „Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich.“

„Nein, tut es nicht.“

Wir halten lachend inne. Das Lachen versiegt und dann sind da nur noch unsere traurig staunenden Gesichter, überrascht und verlegen darüber, dass Lachen in einem solchen Moment überhaupt noch möglich ist.

„Er hat sich an mich gewandt und gesagt, dass…“

„Was?“, fragt er schläfrig. Ich schlucke schwer, wühle in meiner verdrängten Erinnerung nach den richtigen Worten. Ich sage es fast ohne Stimme.

„Dass, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich empfinde, ich mich entweder für dich entscheiden oder mich von dir fernhalten soll.“

Sherlock zieht die Luft scharf ein. „Mein Bruder. Das sieht ihm schon viel ähnlicher“, knurrt er, als ihm klar wird, dass der Tod zwar Mycrofts Körper an sich genommen hat, die Ideen, die er in unsere Köpfen gepflanzt hat, jedoch Knospen tragen und gedeihen. Sich zu Gedanken entfalten, Hirngespinsten, Zweifeln. Man sieht es an unseren Blicken. Mycroft ist da, wo ein Blick zu lange anhält, wo eine Hand fast in die andere greift und dann doch ganz still hält.

„Was hat es damit auf sich, Sherl?“

Er seufzt erschöpft, schließt einen Moment die Augen.

„Victor Trevor“, sagt er unelegant einsilbig, kryptisch geradezu.

„Mycroft fand mich an jenem Tag.“

„Welchen Tag?“, frage ich vorsichtig nach, als er zu lange inne hält und in sich zu verschwinden droht.

„Victor und ich waren Freunde an der Uni. Er war… mein einziger Freund oder zumindest das, was ich dafür hielt. Unsere Freundschaft war vollkommen destruktiver Natur. Als ich unter der Last der Aufgaben, die ich mir aufgebürdet habe, zusammenzubrechen drohte, haben wir uns zugekokst und…“

„Sherlock, Schatz, brauchst du noch etwas? Oh.“

Violet steht in der Tür. Ihre wuchtige, weiche Silhouette vor dem gedämpften Flurlicht. Sie sieht uns im Bett liegen, einander gegenüber. Köpfe schießen hoch.

„Tut mir leid, ich wusste ja nicht…“

Ihre Schritte verhallen im Flur, als sie geht. Wir sind zu müde, erschöpft, ausgelaugt, um uns darüber Gedanken zu machen oder überhaupt nur verlegen zu sein.

„Vielleicht sollte ich euch jetzt besser alleine lassen“, sage ich leise und will mich schon aufbäumen, als du mich grob beim Arm packst. Dein Griff ist hart und verzweifelt. Der Griff von jemandem, der es nicht gewohnt ist andere Menschen zu berühren.

„Bitte, John“, sagt er und schaut knapp an mir vorbei. Stottern, abgehaktes Blinzeln, die grobschlächtige Artikulation eines Mannes, der es ebenfalls nicht gewohnt ist, um irgendetwas zu bitten. „Bleib!“ Er richtet seinen Blick in meine Augen und schaut tief in mich hinein. Das ist neu, denke ich schweratmend und sinke zurück in die Kissen. „Okay“, sage ich. „Okay…“


	3. Haut

„Hier haben wir immer heimlich geraucht.“  
  
Der Regen klopft auf das Wellblechdach und sondert einen eigenartigen melodischen Klang ab. Sherlock ist schweigsam und lauscht seiner Erinnerung. Ich schlottere in meinem dünnen Anzug und trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wir stehen unter dem Vordach eines zerfallenen Schuppens weiter hinten in dem verwilderten Teil des Gartens. Da wo die Hecken verwuchern und die Äste einer hohen Fichte über das Dach kratzen.  
  
 _Wir sollten irgendwas ihm zu Ehren tun, _ habe ich vorgeschlagen, als das schwindende Licht uns in eine allzu dröge Stimmung versetzte.  
  
 _Das da wäre?,_ hat er lustlos geknurrt und ich bin vom Bett aufgesprungen, etwas überschwänglich vielleicht, und habe in der Innentasche meines Jacketts gewühlt, das ich lose über eine Stuhllehne geworfen hatte. „Hier!“, rief ich triumphierend und schüttelte das Päckchen Zigaretten in meiner Hand.  
  
„Als ich vierzehn wurde, kam Mycroft übers Wochenende“, erinnert er sich jetzt. Er klemmt sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und zündet sie an. Sein Gesicht leuchtet kurz auf im zitternden Licht der Flamme. Er reicht mir das Feuerzeug und pustet den Rauch in die kalte Regenluft. Ich tue es ihm gleich. „Er war gerade dabei seinen Bachelor in Cambridge zu machen und fing an, diese albernen Anzüge zu tragen. Seine ohnehin schon immer geschwollene Sprache triefte vor Überheblichkeit.“ Sherlock saugt an seiner Zigarette und betrachtet nachdenklich die glühende Spitze. Rollt den Filter zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her, ein mildes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. „Am Abend schlichen wir uns hier heraus zur Scheune. Das Haus war voller Menschen. Er hat mir eine Zigarette gereicht und gesagt…“  
  
 _Rauch!_ (In einem Windzug glaube ich Mycrofts Stimme zu hören.)  
  
Eine Weile stehen wir nur so da und rauchen. Es rauscht und knackt um uns herum. Ich sehe dahin, wohin Sherlock seinen Blick so angestrengt richtet, doch kann nichts erkennen als schwarze Sträucher und die langen dünnen Fäden des Regens.  
  
„Wie geht die Geschichte zu Ende?“, frage ich. Der Rauch kratzt unangenehm in meinem Hals. Ich bin nie ein großer Raucher gewesen. Seit Afghanistan habe ich keine Zigarette mehr angerührt, nie das Bedürfnis gehabt.  
  
„Er wollte, dass ich meine erste Zigarette mit ihm rauche. Er sagte ‚Dann haben wir es hinter uns.’“ Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern und klopft die Asche von seiner Zigarette.    
  
„Ich meinte eigentlich die andere Geschichte“, rufe ich durch den lärmenden Regen.  
  
„Welche andere Geschichte? Oh achso. Die! Wo war ich stehengeblieben?“  
  
„Als du unter der Last deiner Aufgaben zusammenzubrechen drohtest, habt ihr euch zugekokst…“, zitiere ich ihn fast perfekt.  
  
„Oh, achja!“  
  
Er nimmt einen Zug und verengt die Augen, wirkt irgendwie weiter weg, als er sagt: „Wir hatten Sex. Er hat mich geradezu ausgenommen wie ein Tier.“  
  
Ich schlucke hart und starre mit nassen Augen in den Regen. Ich fühle mich wie ein Mädchen auf dem Schulhof, das ihren Schwarm beim Knutschen mit einer anderen erwischt, und jetzt, da das Mysterium um sein Sexleben gelüftet ist, auch irgendwie leer, so als wäre jede Hoffnung von mir gewichen. Aber welche Hoffnung? Der erste zu sein? Der einzige zu sein, der ihn jemals erobert hat? Ich schäme mich ein bisschen für meine eigenen Gedanken.  
  
„Er war Hedonist durch und durch. Er wusste, wie man das Leben genießt. Und er wusste, wie man es zerstört. Wir waren unterwegs im Transsib, als er mir eine Tüte mit weißem Pulver reichte und sagte…“  
  
 _Das Zeug wird dir den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen._  
  
Ich kenne diesen Victor nicht, doch ich stelle ihn mir mit einem schnöseligen Estuarydialekt vor und als jemanden, der seine Gesten mit einem diabolischen Grinsen untermalt.  
  
„Mit Glassplittern gestrecktes Koks“, fügt Sherlock hinzu und nippt mit knittrigen Lippen am Filter seiner Zigarette. „Es reißt dir die Nasenschleimhäute auf und das Koks gelangt direkt in die Blutbahn. Doch irgendetwas ging schief, es drang zu tief in meine Lunge. Ich lag röchelnd am Boden. Victor hat mich in die stabile Seitenlage gebracht, damit ich nicht an meinem eigenen Erbrochenem ersticke, und sich dann an der nächsten Station aus dem Staub gemacht.“ Ich höre ihm gebannt zu, unfähig das Gesagte zu verarbeiten, vorgetragen in diesem nüchternen, fast gelangweilten Plauderton, als wäre das, was geschehen ist, jemand anderem geschehen. Ich schüttele mehrmals den Kopf. „Gott, Sherlock…“  
  
„Drei Monate später fand mich Mycroft in irgendeinem Loch in Wladiwostok. Der Gestank von Katzenpisse und Zwiebeln sitzt mir noch heute in der Nase.“ Sherlock hält nachdenklich inne. Der Qualm seiner Zigarette kriecht aus seinen Nasenlöchern wie Rauch aus der Mündung einer altmodischen Pistole.    
  
„Er--Er hat mich nach London geschafft und mich in seinem Apartment in der Montague Street einquartiert. Ich stand quasi unter permanenter Beobachtung. Das war fünf Jahre, bevor wir uns kennenlernten.“  
  
Sherlocks Miene verhärtet sich. Er blickt zu tief in die Vergangenheit. Vielleicht zu tief, um Wahrheit und Fiktion noch voneinander zu unterscheiden. Der Grund, warum wir manchmal anfangen, die Vergangenheit zu überdramatisieren oder zu romantisieren. Beides kann fatale Folgen für die Gegenwart haben.  
  
„Letztendlich war er immer für mich da, John“, fügt er einen Ton nachdenklicher hinzu und seine Stimme klingt plötzlich wie von ganz weit her. „Er war da, wenn mich die Jungs aus dem Rugbyteam in den Spind sperrten. Er war da, als ich mich zum ersten Mal verliebt habe. Und er war da, als ich mich zum letzten Mal verliebt habe...“  
  
„Hhh…“, staunend nehme ich das alles zur Kenntnis, sprachlos verharrend. Der Regen prasselt auf das Blechdach, plätschert von Regenrinnen auf harte Erde, Nasen schniefen gegen das nasskalte Wetter an, Füße scharren auf rauem Beton. Ich schaue an mir herunter. Es sind meine Füße.  
  
„Geschockt?“  
  
„Nein! Nein, gar nicht!“ Die Asche fällt von meiner Kippe. Ich nehme eilig einen Zug, bevor sie erlischt. Der Rauch brennt in meinen Augen, ich mache eine fuchtelnde Bewegung mit der Hand. „Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du… naja, du weißt schon.“  
  
„Sex hatte?“  
  
„Ja.“ Ich nehme noch einen letzten Zug und senge mir die Fingerspitzen an.  
  
„Ich habe Sex, John“, sagt er mit gewohnter Härte und verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem hohlen Rücken. „Letzte Nacht erst mit dir.“  
  
Wieder jener heiße Luftstrom an meinem Ohr. Der bittere Geschmack seines Geschlechts. Ein tiefes Raunen zwischen Armen und Bettlaken, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob es meins oder seins ist. Stauraum unserer Erinnerung. Langsam bekomme ich eine Ahnung davon, wie das mit seinem Mindpalace so funktioniert.  
  
„Ja, ähm, weißt du… was das betrifft…“  
  
„Oh Jungs, ihr holt euch hier draußen noch einen Schnupfen!“  
  
Worte, wie aus einer anderen Welt.  
  
Mrs. Holmes, die die Hintertür zum Garten aufgerissen hat und nun ihre dünne Strickjacke um ihren kurvigen Körper wickelt. Sherlock und ich wie zwei aufgescheuchte Jungs, die sich nachts auf den Heuboden geschlichen haben.  
  
„Einen Schnupfen“, lacht Sherlock spöttisch. Es ist ein verstörendes Lachen und doch ein befreiendes.  
  
„Komm schon, lass uns reingehen“, sage ich und lege meine Hand in sein Kreuz. Eine Geste, die langsam zur Gewohnheit wird. Unsere Hände, die nach unseren Körpern tasten. Vertrautheit dort herstellend, wo vorher nur eisiges Schweigen herrschte.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Oh John, das Gästezimmer ist leider schon belegt, aber wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen das Sofa herrichten.“  
  
„Oh.“ Violet überrascht mich im Flur irgendwo zwischen Badezimmer und Sherlocks offen stehender Tür. „Oh, ich denke einfach… ich denke, ich werde einfach…“ Albernes Gestammel. Mein Finger zeigt auf Sherlocks Tür, da wo Worte versagen. Violet versteht.  
  
„Ich dachte nur, es wäre euch vielleicht etwas zu eng in dem ollen Bett.“  
  
Sie scheint überfordert. Und für einen Moment überlege ich, ob es noch mit Mycrofts Tod zu tun hat oder vielleicht mit dem Umstand an sich, dass ihr jüngster Sohn jemanden mit nach Hause bringt.    
  
„Mrs. Holmes, ich will Ihnen auf keinen Fall Umstände bereiten“, sage ich übervorsichtig. Ich fühle mich etwas beklommen wie ich hier vor ihr stehe nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt. Ein bisschen wie damals im Elternhaus meiner ersten Freundin. Nervosität, Schweißausbrüche, Blicke zur Tür.  
  
„Oh nein, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin froh, dass jemand bei ihm ist. Sie wissen ja, wie er ist.“ Wie oft ich diesen Satz schon gehört habe. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten sein Vater und ich etwas Angst, wie er reagieren würde.“  
  
„Er hält sich tapfer“, versichere ich.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Er versucht seinen Schmerz zu bewältigen“, sage ich und spähe durch den Türspalt. Sherlock faltet seine Anzughose zusammen und hängt sie an einem Bügel an den Schrank. Ich schlucke.  
  
„Ja, drum mach ich mir ja Sorgen. Er war schon immer viel empfindlicher als alle anderen. Hat seinen Schmerz immer in sich hinein gefressen.“  
  
„Ja, das glaub ich gern.“  
  
Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir. „Was ist?“, fragt Sherlock und öffnet seinen Reisekoffer. Seine übertrieben gerade Haltung, die peinlichgenauen Handgriffe stehen dabei in keinem Verhältnis zu dem, was abends im Bett geschieht.  
  
„Nichts, ich bin nur deiner Mutter im Korridor begegnet.“  
  
Er zieht die Augenbrauen kraus und beginnt sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ich blicke mich in seinem Zimmer um. Viel scheint nicht mehr davon übrig zu sein, abgesehen von den getrockneten Blättern, die eingerahmt an der blaugraugestreiften Tapete über dem Bett hängen, der alten Schatztruhe aus massivem Holz in der Ecke und dem Teleskop, das im Schatten zwischen Wand und Kleiderschrank steht. _Also doch,_ denke ich. _Von wegen ‚das Sonnensystem interessiert mich nicht.’ _ Ich schnaube und schlage die Decke zurück. Mit hochrotem Kopf klettere ich unter sie und versinke in aufgebauschten Kissen und einer blumigen Lavendelwolke, Beine an die Brust gezogen. Wartend. Sherlock kommt aus dem Badezimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Wir tauschen einen nervösen Blick aus.  
  
„Komm“, sage ich heiser und schlage die Decke auf seiner Seite zurück. Er schiebt seine langen Beine unter die Decke und schaltet das Licht auf seiner Seite aus. Einen Moment lang liegen wir nur so da im Dunkeln. Sein zittriger, scharfer Atem neben mir. Klopfende Herzen. Schon komisch, wenn man sich seiner eigenen Körperlichkeit plötzlich so schmerzlich bewusst wird.  
  
Draußen im Flur gehen die Lichter aus. Türen werden zugezogen.  
  
Wir küssen uns, noch bevor wir es wagen können einander in die Augen zu schauen. Unsere Zungen durstig im Mund des anderen. Er zerrt an meiner Kleidung. „Sherlock“, seufze ich und verschlucke mich beinahe daran. Er greift die schwere Daunenbettdecke und zieht sie um unsere bebenden Körper, streichelt mich darunter, küsst und liebkost mich. Seine Berührungen sind von ungeahnter Schönheit, Finger schleichen über das abgestorbene Narbengewebe auf meiner Haut, halten einen Moment dort inne, so als wollte er mich spüren lassen, dass nichts, was er tut, aus Verzweiflung geschieht. Er verblüfft mich mit seiner Ehrlichkeit. Dem Zugeständnis verletzt und bedürftig zu sein.  
  
Wir verfangen uns in unserer eigenen Leidenschaft, werden übermütig in dem Gewühl unter den Laken. Schmecken, tasten, saugen, schlürfen. „Halt mich“, keuche ich wie ein Büffel über seinem Schoß kauernd. Sein schmales Becken, Haut, jede Regung seiner Muskeln spürbar zwischen meinen weichen Schenkeln.  
  
Seine Hände schleichen um meinen Rücken, meine haarigen Oberschenkel, ziehen meine Pobacken auseinander. Ich schaue ihm tief in die Augen dabei.  
  
Es tut weh, sehr sogar. Das Bett ächzt unter meinen ungeschickten Bewegungen, es dauert Minuten, bis ich mich einem plumpen Rhythmus ergebe… Hh…. Hhh…Hh.. Hhhh..  
  
Das Bett knarrt. Auf dem Flur geht das Licht an. „Ssshh.“ Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger auf seine weichen Lippen. Qual in unseren Gesichtern. Schmerzhaftes Innehalten. Wir hören Pantoffeln an unserem Zimmer vorbeischlurfen, die Badezimmertür, die Klospülung. Ich streichle seine Wangen, seine Ohren, seine Stirn, er schnappt mit seinem Mund nach meiner Hand, saugt und beißt sich daran fest. Ich werde ganz irre vor Lust, während er mit dem Daumen über meine Eichel reibt. Und so streicheln und liebkosen wir uns beide in Ekstase, bis die Schritte verhallen und das Licht wieder ausgeht. Heiser lachen wir uns in unsere Gesichter. „Sssh, shh!“ Ich nehme meinen Rhythmus wieder auf, kauere über ihm wie ein liebestoller Teenager im Ferienlager. Die Decke rutscht von meinen Schultern, aber mir war sowieso viel zu heiß darunter. „Spürst du was?“ Er nickt aufgeregt und presst die Lippen aufeinander. Ich beuge mich zu ihm herunter, schiebe die Zunge über seinen kantigen Kehlkopf, Lippen bleiben flüchtig aneinander kleben, betteln nach mehr. Ich schnaufe in seinen Hals, dabei mich zu verlieren in einem Strudel aus Locken und Leberflecken und dem blassen Blumenmuster der zerwühlten Kissenbezüge. Seine langen Finger krallen sich in meinen Hintern, sie geben jetzt den Rhythmus vor. „Sher... Sher“, japse ich immer wieder in sein Ohr, will ihn ermahnen leiser zu sein, doch die Scham verflüchtigt sich mit meinem heißen Atem, den leise gewisperten Worten irgendwo zwischen unseren aufeinander hin und her rutschenden Körpern. Beckenknochen scheuern auf Beckenknochen, Arme umklammern, halten fest, lösen sich erst, als er kommt, sein rauer Brunftschrei erstickt in einem gefräßigen Kuss. „Hmpf, hmpf, hmm, hmmm…“ Es tut weh, als er sich in mir ergießt. Das harte Pulsieren seines Geschlechts, die leeren Stöße, Münder, die gierig die Luft des anderen atmen. „Halt mich“, raune ich, fast ohne Stimme. Nur gehauchter Atem und harte Konsonanten.  
  
Eine Weile liegen wir noch so da. Nackt in den Armen des anderen. Verletzlich, verwundbar, verschwitzt.  
  
Ich streichle durch seine verklebten Locken. Ein merkwürdiger Duft strömt zwischen uns auf. Da ist Haarwachs, Schweiß und jene erdige Note Muskat, die sich schon in unserer ersten Nacht nicht ganz zuordnen ließ.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Ich hätte es früher wissen müssen. Die Anzeichen waren da.“  
  
„Sherlock…“  
  
Seine Hand schleicht um meine Hüfte, ich kraule sein dünnes Brusthaar. Es fasziniert mich  noch immer. Die dürre Brust eines Mannes. So wenig und doch mehr, als ich mir jemals erhofft habe. Seine Haut im Fastdunkel der Nacht beinahe so makellos wie aus Marmor, wären da nicht diese groben Körnchen dunkler Muttermale, mal größer und mal kleiner, wie Städte auf einer Landkarte. Nicht so dicht besiedelt. Russland vielleicht.  
  
Russland... ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.  
  
„Beim Deduzieren wurde er auffällig langsam. Dann diese merkwürdigen sentimentalen Anfälle. Er hat Dinge vergessen und es aufs Alter geschoben. Die Schwellung seines Sehnervs.“  
  
Sherlock redet sich in Rage, ich fahre grob dazwischen.  
  
„Du hättest nichts tun können.“  
  
Ich löse mich aus seiner Umklammerung und greife sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zwinge ihn so mir in die Augen zu sehen. Sein müder Blick schweift umher, lässt sich nur widerwillig von mir einfangen.  
  
„Sherlock! Du hättest nichts tun können“, sage ich eindringlich.  
  
„Er hat mich gebeten es zu beenden.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Wenn irgendetwas passiert und er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verliert, musste ich ihm versprechen es zu beenden.“  
  
Ich schlucke schwer.  
  
„Ich-Ich konnte es nicht“, sagt er erschrocken über sich selbst. Ich schniefe, heiße Tränen brennen in meinen Augen, laufen stumm die Wange runter.  
  
„An jenem Tag war ich bei ihm. Er hatte sich von einem epileptischen Anfall nicht mehr erholt. Unter größter Anstrengung hat er seine Finger in meinen Mantel gekrallt und gefleht…“  
  
 _Jetzt, jetzt…_  
  
„Doch ich konnte es nicht.“  
  
„Sherlock, Baby. Shhh, ssh.“  
  
„Sein Blick, John! Die Enttäuschung, die Angst! Ich habe ihn sterbend zurückgelassen! So wie Victor mich zurückgelassen hat!“  
  
„Er hätte es nicht von dir verlangen dürfen. Hörst du? Er hätte es nicht von dir verlangen dürfen“, nuschele ich und weine heiße Tränen in seine Haare. Ich küsse Hals und Schulter, immer wieder. Den Hohlraum zwischen seinem kantigen Schlüsselbein.  
  
„Mary hat es getan.“  
  
„Was?“ Blick in die Dunkelheit gerichtet, Lippen regungslos auf salziger Haut verharrend. „Was redest du da?“  
  
Ich greife fest in seine Haare und sehe ihn an. Er schnappt nach Luft wie ein an Land gespülter Fisch.  
  
„Es--Es tut mir leid, John.“  
  
Ich sinke zurück in das Kissen und starre schweratmend in die Dunkelheit. Sherlocks wehleidiger Blick von der Seite.  
  
„Ich--Ich saß noch eine Weile in der Limousine vor dem Diogenes Club, drauf und dran gegen seinen Willen den Krankenwagen zu rufen. Wenige Minuten später hielt eine zweite Limousine, ich konnte sie aussteigen und das Haus betreten sehen. Ich musste nicht warten, dass seine Sekretärin mich anrief, ich wusste es auch so. Ich--Ich wusste es auch so!“  
  
„Gott, Sherlock! Das sind zu viele Informationen auf einmal!“, schnaufe ich in meine offenen Hände. Deswegen war sie also nicht überrascht. Ich hielt sie einfach nur für egoistisch, dabei war sie einfach nur… ja, was?  
  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Was? Nein, nein! Hör zu! Hör zu!“ Ich bäume mich auf und lege meine Hand in sein vor Kummer und Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht. „DIR muss überhaupt nichts leid tun!“ Ich suche aufgeregt nach Worten _(Sie war eine Killerin!)_ und einen Ton bitterer füge ich hinzu: „Wenn überhaupt muss mir was leid tun.“  
  
  
Schlaf finden wir in dieser Nacht nicht. In nüchterner Regungslosigkeit verharrend sickert unsere Stimmung in einen Zustand dumpfen Dahinsiechens. Schulter an Schulter in die Dunkelheit atmend, dann auf die Seite gewälzt und einander den Rücken zugewandt. Im Morgengrauen treffen sich unsere Blicke, forschend, leise, still. Ich ziehe ihn in meine Arme und halte ihn an meine weiche Brust gedrückt. Ich weiß keinen Rat oder eine Lösung, ich weiß nur eins mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, so plötzlich und selbstverständlich, dass es mir für einen Moment den Atem raubt, „Dass ich bei dir sein will“, nuschele ich in das am Morgen zerwühlte Haar.  
  
Die Bettwäsche raschelt unter unseren trägen Bewegungen. Die Sonne schiebt sich über den Horizont, taucht das Zimmer in ein mattes Weiß. Geschirrgeklimper, quietschende Türen, gedämpfte Stimmen. Das Haus erwacht, doch keiner von uns beiden hat es eilig damit aufzustehen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Seltsames Verstummen, als ich die Küche betrete. Blicke schießen zu mir hoch. Sherlock ist noch im Badezimmer. Der Stuhl kratzt über den Kachelfußboden, als ich mich setzen will. Ich räuspere mich und nehme mir ein Brötchen aus dem Brotkorb. „Kann ich?“, frage ich heiser. Meine Wangen glühen, als ich das Brötchen aufschneide. Onkel Rudy muss sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.  
  
Sherlock kommt später dazu, späht einmal durch den Raum, dieselben Blicke, und hockt sich mit der Morgenzeitung in den gemütlichen Rattansessel etwas abseits.  
  
„Sherlock, Schatz, willst du nicht ein bisschen was essen?“  
  
Launisches Knurren von hinter dünnem Zeitungspapier. Seine Mutter schaut besorgt, ich beiße wie ein schuldbewusster Teenager in mein Brötchen.    
  
  
Später streune ich mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen durch den Garten. Mr. Holmes, den ich den ganzen Vormittag noch nicht gesehen habe, kniet mit Schutzhandschuhen auf dem Boden und rupft Disteln aus den Beeten.  
  
„Überall dieses grässliche Zeug“, murrt er. Ich fühle mich hilflos, als ich ihm zusehe.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?“, frage ich. Stöhnend beugt er sich auf und schaut sich um. Er zeigt auf die hinteren Beete. „Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich den Löwenzahn vornehmen.“ Ich nicke und mir wird klar, dass dies die ersten Worte sind, die wir miteinander sprechen.  
  
„Kommen Sie, ich zeige es Ihnen.“ Wir gehen zusammen nach hinten, dort wo die große Fichte ihre Schatten wirft. Mr. Holmes zeigt mir, wie man den Löwenzahn mitsamt Wurzel entfernt und klopft mir auf den Rücken. „Sie machen das schon, mein Junge!“, sagt er bemüht freundlich und ich mache mich an die Arbeit.  
  
Mit einer schmalen Schippe rupfe ich die Pflanzen aus der Erde und stopfe sie in eine Plastiktüte von Tesco. Bald tut es im Rücken weh. Ächzend bäume ich mich auf und schiebe die Ärmel meines Hemdes in die Ellbogen. Ich will es gerade bereuen mich darauf eingelassen zu haben, als meine Schippe auf etwas Hartes stößt. Hört sich an wie Stein. Ich wühle die Löwenzahnblätter zur Seite und zum Vorschein kommt eine bröselige Granitplatte. Ich wische Schmutz und Moos bei Seite und lese die Gravur. _Hier liegt Redbeard. Freund und Gefährte. 1978-1985._  
  
Staunend halte ich inne. Es muss ein Tier gewesen sein. Ein Hund vielleicht. Traurig betrachte ich die unscheinbare Grabstelle und stelle mir die Zeremonie drum herum vor.  
  
„Ah, Redbeard“, sagt Mr. Holmes. „Das war damals Sherlys Köter. Ist vor ein Auto gerannt. Dieses dumme Viech.“ Die Worte, die er spricht, sind brutal, doch der schroffe Tonfall seiner Stimme schafft es nicht die Zärtlichkeit dahinter zu verbergen. Er ist wütend. Vielleicht auf sich selbst. Weil er es nicht verhindern konnte.  
  
Wir bleiben bis zum Mittagessen. Es gibt Roast Beef, gestampfte Kartoffeln und Mischgemüse. Keiner spricht. Jeder sitzt nur stumm über seinen Teller gebeugt und isst. Messer kratzen über Geschirr. Fleisch wird zerkaut, Wasser und Apfelsaft gierig heruntergeschluckt. Die Geräusche des Alltags bringen uns alle ein wenig in Verlegenheit und lassen sich in dem immer lauter werdenden Schweigen kaum ertragen. Sherlock legt sein Besteck bei Seite und verlässt den Raum. Wir schauen ihm betreten hinterher. Keiner kann es ihm übel nehmen.  
  
Anschließend hieve ich unser Gepäck in den Kofferraum. Seinen schwarzen Samsonite, die Kleidersäcke mit unseren Anzügen, meine braune Ledertasche. Nach einem langen Wochenende will uns seine Mutter kaum mehr gehen lassen.  
  
„John, seid ihr sicher, dass ihr heute schon fahren wollt? Ihr seid doch total erledigt“, ruft sie von der rot umrahmten Haustür aus.  
  
„Die Pflicht ruft“, sagt Sherlock knapp und tritt in die Tür. Er trägt einen Stoppelbart und ein kariertes Flanellhemd in blassem Blau. Die weichen Haare werden vom Wind zerzaust. Kein übler Anblick, wenn auch ein ungewohnter.  
  
Sie umarmen sich lang. Sie wischt ihm mit den knittrigen langen Händen über das Gesicht. So wie Mütter das mit ihren Söhnen eben so tun. Er lässt es über sich ergehen. Und statt zu murren drückt er ihr mit spitzen Lippen einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ihr meldet euch doch, wenn ihr angekommen seid!“, ruft sie ihm hinterher. Ich schmeiße den Kofferraum zu und wir tauschen einen Blick aus.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was morgen ist. Oder übermorgen. Oder in einem Jahr. Ich weiß nur, dass das einzige was zählt ist, ob du die Frage _Wurdest du geliebt? _ am Ende deines Lebens mit Ja beantworten kannst.

 

 

 

 


End file.
